1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an input device that performs operation assistance on an operation panel installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-274409 discloses a car navigation device. The car navigation device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-274409 includes image determination means configured to identify whether an operator of an input device is a driver or a passenger on a front passenger seat using a camera installed in a vehicle or based on a photographed image of the camera. When it is identified that the operator is the driver while the vehicle travels, control is performed such that an operation is invalidated.
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-274409, when an arm is shown in the photographed image, whether the operator is the driver or the passenger on the front passenger seat is identified based on the shape of the like of an arm region.
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-274409, whether a key input from an operation panel is detected, and whether the operator is the driver or the passenger on the front passenger seat is determined based on the shape or the like of the arm region shown in a camera image by using the key input as a trigger.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-274409, operability on the operation panel is not changed from the related art. That is, for example, when the operator is the passenger on the front passenger seat, the operator touches the operation panel to perform an input, as in the related art. Therefore, satisfactory operability or fast operability may not be obtained, compared to the related art.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-274409, when the operator is the driver, the control is performed such that the operation is invalidated using the key input as a trigger. Therefore, determination whether to invalidate the operation may not be made on time, and there is a concern that a problem may occur in safety.
Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-274409, since the key input first has to be performed to invalidate an operation, the operation is unnecessarily performed.
These and other drawbacks exist.